What We Harbour
by klcm
Summary: Everyone deserves secrets but Reid's new girlfriend won't let Penelope keep her past, her past, what happens when Reid has to choose between love and family? **Massive MG - Re/OC**
1. Reid's Got A Girlfriend!

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: New Story! More angst and romance and family than anything!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Sitting around the large table in the bar, Reid was almost hawk like, his eyes trained to the door. A move that didn't go unnoticed. Penelope watched the youngster of the group leave his drink alone and then nudged Derek.

"What's up baby?" He asked as he leant in.

"Watch boy genius." She told him and picked her drink up and tasted the fruit cocktail to create some discreet distraction, she then just put the straw to him and he drank some. "How yummy is that?"

Derek watched Reid before taking part in what she was doing. "Not as yummy as you." He said and kissed her neck before standing. "Who's up for another drink?" He asked and only the men, bar Reid who was still staring at the door, agreed to another beer. Derek walked off with his usual swagger and the women took their opportunity to grill without Derek Morgan's little quips.

"C'mon sweetie, spill it for mamma." Penelope said as she leant in, almost laying on the table for gossip.

"It's nothing." Reid said bashfully.

"Uh huh Reid, that's why you're continually staring at the door." Emily commented in agreement with Penelope and leaned in.

"Yeah Spence, you've got something to share, so share." JJ told him with a smile as she leant to the side. "You know you want to." Reid looked from woman to woman and then melted into a childlike grin.

"I've been seeing someone." All the girls smiled at him and he could see the excitement for more details. "For like 3 months and she's coming here tonight because I want you to meet her."

"3 months!" They all said and Hotch and Rossi loved the reaction that was happening.

"Well we've been busy but you're gonna be meeting her and I mean you and Morgan kept it from us that you were seeing one another." He said ending that sentence at Penelope.

"We haven't gotten to the nitty gritty yet honey so hang on to your horses." Penelope told him and smirked. "C'mon what's she like?"

"She's amazing, generous, so sweet and so beautiful."

"Aw!" The three women said in unison. "Reid's in love!"

"Who's in love?" Derek said as he came back and put the beers down. He looked at Penelope and he could tell she was hiding something; her lips were pursed ready to spill. "Tell me."

Penelope looked at Reid and smiled. "Reid's met a girl." She almost sang to him and Derek smiled almost proudly. "3 months ago."

"We were friends before that." Reid added in quite quickly, he looked over at the door and then at his watch. "She should be nearly here." His phone then rang and he picked up the phone and smiled. "It's okay, just as long as you make it here." He told her and nodded as he carried on talking. "Love you too."

Penelope, Emily and JJ all exchanged looks of adoration that the youngest of them all was finally making his way in the love making place in the world. They all had someone but Reid skirted around the edge in his awkwardness but looking at him now it all made sense. He didn't stutter, he was confident, more forth right with his opinions, at commanding conversations. This girl, whoever she was, was the antidote that Spencer Reid needed.

"Aw you're all loved up kid." Derek teased and Reid rolled his eyes and Penelope swatted his chest. "Oh mamma don't you dare do that here."

"Or what?"

"Open punishment is not as fun." He told her as he whispered in her ear. "Maybe they need to know about our little secret." Penelope nodded. "Go on baby."

"We've got a surprise for you." Penelope spoke to them and they all looked.

"You're pregnant!" JJ assumed.

"Engaged?" Emily added and Penelope and Derek laughed and shook their heads.

"Obviously not as thrilling but we think we've found a place to move into together."

"So you are serious?" Hotch commented sitting up straight and grabbing his beer.

"You better believe it Hotch." Derek said and kissed Penelope's cheek hard and she scrunched her face up and pushed him off, only to turn and repay with a kiss on the lips.

Reid watched Penelope and Derek and couldn't help but smile. He was hoping that once his girlfriend was introduced to the group he could be like that. That in itself excited him, he'd wanted to share her with them, give her his life like she had him with hers.

It was then he saw the door open up and she walked in. "Be right back." He said and got up and went over to her, she beamed as she saw him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. By the time the others looked it was either to Reid blocking their sights or the back of her. Whatever she looked like, she made Reid a very, very happy man.

Penelope was teasing Derek when he got back, Emily was whispering at Hotch, Rossi was immersed into conversation with Will and JJ and he smiled, they were in their element, or one of their many, at that moment.

"Guys." Reid said a little louder to get over the music. "I want you to meet Lucy." He said and pulled the blonde to his side. Everyone smiled but Penelope's dropped. "Lucy this is JJ, her husband Will, Dave, Aaron, Emily, Derek and..."

"Penelope Garcia."Lucy finished off and smiled brightly and friendly. "Wow it has been a while."

"You know one another?" Reid almost squawked in a manner they all knew.

Penelope nodded and gulped. "We went to High School together." Derek looked at her as she flashed a smile and grinned and bared it. This was something they were discussing later for now he took her hand. "Kiddo you got yourself a cracker." Penelope did her usual and looked at the brighter side of life. "You better keep him happy Lucy or you'll have us to answer to."

"It's okay, Pen's the softest of us all." Rossi quipped as he put he went over and gave Lucy a kiss on the cheek. "But I guess you'd know that."

"Oh yeah." Lucy said and looked over slightly at Penelope, a false grin plied to her lips. "I guess I do." She looked at the man and smiled a little more genuinely this time. "You're Dave right?"

"I am yes." They waited until they all took their turn and Derek waited until last, he didn't move from his seat, he put his hand out to her and smiled his big perfect grin.

"Derek Morgan."

"Very nice to meet you Derek." She said and looked at Penelope. "This your man Penelope?"

"He is indeed." Penelope said and looked lovingly as she put her arm around him and he smiled at her. "You're the girl that's been giving our boy here all his confidence."

"I wouldn't say that." Lucy said bashful.

"Well I say you take a seat and we'll get you a drink in." Derek said and got up, Reid smiled at him. "Come on kid let's get some drinks." He looked at Penelope. "Same again baby girl?"

"Sure thing hot stuff."

"Girls, you want the same again?" He got his response and left. This was going to be interesting for sure but as long as Reid was happy and everyone was content with the situation then everything would tick along nicely.

Lucy looked at Penelope as she chatted and had fun with her friends and she couldn't help but see a remarkable difference. She was so much more confident in herself, so much more eager to be free with her comments. Lucy thought to Derek, a man that shouldn't physically be attracted to someone like Penelope but truly was. It was then insecurities cropped up.

She loved Spencer without a doubt but that didn't mean she had to be nice to Penelope.

She'd been Penelope's worse nightmare in High school and she had unfinished business that she was about to end.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter One -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: New idea! Its gonna be quite Reid/Garcia, Morgan/Garcia, Morgan/Reid, Reid/OC**

**Hope you liked! =)**

**Drop me a review!**


	2. Moving On And Moving Out

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

The following weeks flew passed and now the team were getting ready to help with the big move from pen and Derek's apartment to their newly bought house.

Penelope's and Lucy's past did not become talk of the team, it wasn't necessary. They knew how Penelope felt about her life California and collectively none of them liked to drug up the past if they could help it. However, Lucy liked to have her little digs and says and Penelope just took it without causing any harm or disruption.

Now the girls were at Penelope's and the boys were at Derek's. They decided on a time and they were sticking to it. Tonight Penelope and Derek would be sleeping in their own house.

Penelope was in her bedroom, all the clothes were long gone, they were all mostly at Derek's for once and the night before her and Derek had packed every item of clothing so it. Now was one thing they didn't need to worry about.

Penelope was wrapping up photos loosely and putting them into a box when Emily walked up with an old photo frame. "Hey PG, I found this down the back of one of your cabinets." She passed it over and Penelope smiled. "And this." She then passed over a locket and the smile broadened. JJ came in to see what it was and Lucy followed. "What is it?"

"The last photo I had with my family and my mom's locket." Penelope said as she looked at the locket. "I thought I lost this... after Battle I couldn't find it at all." She said and blinked away the tears and looked up. "Another thing found eh?"

"Certainly is Pen."

"Who's Battle?" Lucy asked and she saw Penelope get caught off guard by it. "You've mentioned it a couple of times but never go further than that. Who is it?"

"A mistake." Penelope said and put the locket on and then wrapped the photo and placed it in the box and carried on. JJ and Emily knew it wasn't their place to say a thing so they left understanding and Lucy just stood there.

"Why don't you talk about him?"

"What's there to talk about... it's the past, let's leave it like that."

"Past comes to bite us on the arse and you know that." Lucy told her and Penelope looked up. "I'm not done with you Penelope." She said and left Penelope alone and walked out of the room. "Right ladies, who's going to help me take the kitchen stuff to the car?"

Penelope just stood and had to smile. "Erm I'm gonna go help Pen." JJ said, if anyone she needed her blonde friend. JJ came in as Emily and Lucy left. "I really, honestly, can't help but hate that woman."

"Tell me about it." Penelope commented and folded the box over so it was closed. "I can't say I like having her back in my life."

"What happened with you two?"

"She was what you could call my high school bully. And now she keeps saying things that make me think she's up to something."

"You uncomfortable with her being around?" Penelope nodded worriedly. "Then maybe you should tell Spencer."

"I'll suck it up JJ; Spencer deserves something good in his life." Penelope smiled at her and JJ had to love Penelope for this decision. "He's happy; I have no right to destroy that. What happened all those years ago is in the past as far as I'm concerned and that's how it'll stay."

"You're a great friend you know that?"

"You'd do it too." She said and smiled brighter. "Shall we get more of this downstairs to move to my new house with my gorgeous man?"

"I think we should yes."

Penelope and the girls arrived at the house to find the boys still away and they set about getting food in before the men arrived, working around the fitters that were sorting bits and bobs out around the house. Penelope admired her new home that she shared with the love of her life.

Reid walked the length of the hall and went back into the living room. He then saw that the room was empty so ran up the stairs, missing the odd step, he walked into the main bedroom and saw Derek pulling the bed away from the wall.

"What you doing?"

"Just seeing if I missed anything." Derek commented and looked back. "Oho, I hit the mother load." Derek said and stood up straight as he saw Reid move. "Don't look kid; this is for my eyes only." It was too late, Reid looked down and laughed a little and Derek felt embarrassed.

"I think a few pairs of Lucy's might have done the same thing." He said as he looked at the multiple piece of material that lay behind there. "Statistics show that's signs of a good sex life." Reid told Derek and walked off.

Derek fell against the wall completely stunned. "So come on genius... how is life with Lucy?"

"Actually couldn't be better." Reid commented as he picked a book up to put in a box he looked at Derek. "It just feels like that, after everything my life's finally where it should be. Like nothing in the past matters now because I have a good future." He then turned serious. "I do wonder though, what happened with Lucy and Penelope."

"That kid should be left well alone." Derek told him as he began to collect the lingerie up. "That's a stone best left unturned for sure."

"That bad?"

"They've obviously moved on from it Reid so there's no point sticking around stagnating in it. Let's look at the future." He then stood up. "I'm so bringing this out to use." He stood up with a whip in his hands and Reid stood and looked shocked. "I am kidding Reid!" He told him and Reid and threw it on the bed and grabbed the rest of the stuff from behind the bed and threw it into a spare box. "This stuff is handled by me and me only got it?"

"Got it." Reid said and kept his head down as he put the remaining books and DVD's in a box. "You were lucky we all got off work."

"Well we obviously did something good to get us in someone's good books." Derek said and looked around the room to see if there's anything left. "I think that's everything done so I think we can head off to the house."

"I've just gotta finish this stuff and I'm done."

"Okay kid. Meet you downstairs, removal people will be up to take the bed out in a minute." Derek told him and left Reid. He couldn't be unhappy for Reid. He knew about what Lucy but he knew that Penelope would never, ever jeopardise anyone in their clan's happiness. She would never make him choose.

He could see it even more when they got to the house and found the girl's moving stuff around and he watched Penelope treat Lucy like she was one of the girls and Reid noticed it too. He had to smile as Lucy came and hugged and kissed him. His happiness was in this house right now. He wouldn't change it for the world.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Two -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Right I know this update didn't come instantly but this one's harder to put on paper (or word) than I first thought! **

**=)**


	3. Truth Or Dare?

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: A new update for you all =) Hope you enjoy!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"Let's play truth or dare." Lucy breezed out one night as they sat at hers and Reid's, it was without a doubt the most serious relationship that Reid had ever had with a woman. Penelope hated this game and Derek knew it, as did JJ and Emily. Some things were meant to stay a secret and this game threatened that. "Oh come on, it's a friendly bit of fun between us all." She said and aimed it at Penelope. "You used to be all for this game at High school."

"C'mon guys it'll be a laugh." Reid said, they'd all been drinking so without causing any arguments they started to play.

"Who wants to go first?" Lucky asked.

"Why don't you seeing as you suggested it?" Penelope asked Lucy with a little smile. "I wasn't the only one that liked this game if I remember right."

"You're right." Lucy said and then sat there and put her arm on Reid's shoulder and started to play with his hair. "I choose Truth."

"What's the most horrible thing you've ever done?" JJ asked her as she took a sip of her wine and leant against Will.

"Admittedly I have flushed a girl's head down the toilet before." Lucy told them truthfully and Penelope diverted her eye sight. "It was teaching purposes of course. The girl was a friend of mine and offered."

"But you still did it?" Emily asked sarcastically.

"I think my turns over now. I've done my truth." She said and then looked at Derek. "Derek, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said and kept his arm around Penelope's shoulder.

"Right..." She looked at Reid, her fingers still playing diligently in her fingers. "Know any honey?"

"Have you ever had sex with more than one woman at one time?" He asked and Derek had to smile.

"Hell no." Derek said confidently. "I like to take my time and make sure a woman knows how to feel real love without my attention wandering." He then bent down and kissed Penelope tentatively.

"I'll drink to that." Penelope toasted as her cheeks flushed with a blush. Oh how she loved to be the object of Derek Morgan's obsessions when it came to love making.

"Penelope." That stopped her mid gulp and Penelope looked up and lowered the glass slowly. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll keep it tame... Truth..."

"Have you ever had more than one guy on the go at once?"

"No, never." Penelope replied and smiled at Lucy, that was no lie. "Hotch, truth or dare?" Penelope asked the boss of the group and the game wound out. When it came to Reid's go he went for truth as well and then Penelope took it upon herself to up the ante and she wished she hadn't.

"I dare Penelope to go skinny dip in the pool." Lucy said and Penelope shook her head. "You chose dare, you have to do it or forfeit and get a punishment. I'd do it."

"Well I'm not." Penelope told her directly and Derek knew exactly why she was refusing to do it.

"Come on, don't be such a coward." Lucy chided.

"Come on Pen, do it, it's just a moment to get in the pool and we'll pass you a towel and done." Reid told her and smiled a little; he'd already had word vomit and let out a little too much in graphic what his favourite sex move was.

"How about if we allow underwear?" JJ offered to soften the blows for Penelope.

"No, it's skinny dipping naked not with underwear or any clothing on at all." Lucy said and Penelope got up. "Oh are you gonna do it?"

"No, I'm not." Penelope said and went and left the room. She felt self conscious all of a sudden and had to get out and away from the pressure she felt under from Lucy.

"Spoil sport."

"If she doesn't wanna do it then what's the point in forcing her? We're adults here; we get free will and all for things like this."

"It's a little fun that's all. I'll do it for her." Lucy said and began to strip.

"Babe, come on, don't do that." Reid said as he stepped in and picked her newly thrown shirt up. "Save it for later." Lucy pouted at him and he kissed her. "Later."

"Got it honey." She said and pulled the top on. She realised everyone was tidying up so she made it look like she was as she waited for Penelope to come back.

"She does like to push it doesn't she?" Derek asked he and Reid washed dishes at the sink.

"Well it's only a bit of fun Morgan." Reid replied in a now normal confidence. "I mean what would it have hurt to just do it momentarily?"

"It would've hurt Penelope."

"But why?" Reid asked and Derek felt his nerve thin. Reid should understand this. The operative word being should.

"She embarrassed by the scar she has from Battle. Skinny dipping is just going to open her up to showing off something she doesn't want everyone to see. She knows we know it's there but that's not the point."

"Oh right I get it. I'll talk to Lucy, she can be reasonable." Derek nodded, not knowing if to believe him or not.

Lucy heard the floorboard of the stairs creak and went to the door way. "You okay now Penelope?"

"Penelope looked up as she stood in the darkened hallway. "Oh, yeah I am thanks. Everyone packing up?"

"Yeah there are. Why wouldn't you do the dare?" Penelope's shoulders slumped. "You used to love doing it. What changed?"

"I changed Lucy." Penelope said as she went to pass her but Lucy blocked the way. "There's no point arguing, we're all adults."

"Of course but is it the scars? From you know what?" She asked and Penelope's hand went instinctively to her chest where she was shot, she assumed Lucy finally knew that. "Is it?" Penelope remained silently. "It is isn't it? From where you used to self harm." Lucy whispered.

"Pardon?"

"When you self harmed? Is it what you did to yourself?" Lucy asked a lot louder than necessary and Penelope glanced over the woman's shoulder at the now stilled gang behind her. Lucy spun round as she wanted Penelope whiten. "Oops. I'm guessing Penny didn't tell you guys?"

"Erm no." She heard them all say, she looked at Derek.

"Derek knew."

"That's because I'm her fiancé." He said and went to Penelope.

"Oh well you might as well know now. Penelope was a heavy self harmer back at school. Got herself admitted quite a few times from anaemia."

"Can you just stop? Please." Penelope near enough begged Lucy.

"Oh Penny, you can them family. They deserve to know."

"Some thing's I'd like to keep private." Penelope said and looked at the people standing around still, increasingly comfortable. "At least until I'm ready to tell." Lucy didn't look in the slightest bit guilty. "Reid, sweetie, I'm gonna head off, thanks for a great evening. I'll see you lot at work Monday." She then left and Derek followed. "You can stay; I'll get a cab home."

"No way baby, get you stuff I'm gonna say bye." He kissed her and then held her face in his hands. "It's about time they knew."

"Doesn't stop it being an embarrassment." She said and opened the door. "Bye Guys!" She yelled out and left the house and stood by hers and Derek's car. She just stood with her back to the house and twiddled her newly given engagement ring around her finger.

Everyone had left not long after that. They found it uncomfortable to still be there and their feelings towards Lucy didn't lessen any as a result of the outburst. They still saw her as conniving and bitchy but Penelope was the amicable one who kept the peace after each and every dig.

Later that night as Reid laid in bed with the woman he loved and he had to ask. "Is what you said earlier true?"

"All of it." Lucy told him and rolled over to snuggle into his side but found him sitting up. "Spence... why aren't you lying down?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I thought I knew Penelope. She used to tell me everything but there's a whole new side to her I don't know."

"You can't know everything about everyone." Lucy comforted him and put a hand on his chest.

"I know you."

"That's different." Lucy said and pulled him down. "There's more to her you don't know."

"Oh yeah?" Reid inquired as Lucy's hair fanned out onto Reid's chest. "Like what?"

"Let's say, Penelope lied in truth or dare and I'm sure if she had more goes she'd have lied again. After all I know her past. I was there."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Three -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Lucy's mean I know BUT it's necessary!**

**Lemme know! **


	4. Blow Out

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: This is a lot harder to write that I anticipated BUT I hope you like!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Auto pilot. That was how Spencer Reid began to work around Penelope. He just kept looking at her in a totally different light. He couldn't help but look at her as though in scrutiny. He couldn't help it. Call it instinct or natural impulse but everything Lucy had told him was plaguing his sight of Penelope. A woman that had for years been a sister to him, was now a total stranger. He'd seen the year books; Lucy made it all coincide with her stories. It all fixed together. There wasn't anything for him to not believe.

Penelope frowned every time she walked into work. Reid made sure he was out of her way; he hardly made contact or communication with her. If it was outside the realms of professionalism she received the cold shoulder.

She was seated in her office, the distance between her and Reid was becoming a driving force and it was hurting her more than she let on. She didn't want to cause any agro between the members of her team and she didn't want Reid to get the impression that she knew that Lucy was doing what she was good at. She was tainting him.

Settling into work she just tried to transfer herself elsewhere, somewhere out of this kooky world. Even if just for a little while. One thing that took her thought a few searches later was that she was hiding away from someone she saw as her younger brother. A man she loved with her heart but, not in the way she loved Derek. Spencer Reid had been the young man that she'd taken in and teased and loved as her own flesh and blood and now she was being made to feel like the baddie and she had no idea why.

When her lunch break hit she got up, she needed out of the small claustrophobic space. She headed to the bullpen and saw the team, bar Reid, sitting around. She went in with a smile on her lips and Derek looked up at her with a brightening smile. She loved that smile, she got it when they came off a long case, and this morning they'd arrived back and once again, there was the smile.

"Lunch my loves?" Penelope asked as she approached them. "I deserve to see each of your faces."

"Except Reid's, Lucy's stolen him already."

"Which is a given... they're love doves after all." She responded and Derek got up and went to her and she frowned. "Na uh, not in the bullpen. You know the conditions of us."

"Just let him hug you Garcia." Hotch said with a smirk. "I'm getting my jacket, and then we are going." He said and Derek took Penelope in his arms and hugged him before pulling apart, he then just perched on the edge of the desk behind him and took his hand.

"What's up?"

"I miss my kid genius." She admitted and Derek looked at her sadly. "Don't give me that look because the way I'm feeling right now I will cry."

"Oh, baby girl you are not crying on my watch." Derek said straightening up.

"Then I suggest you stop with that look and let's go get food." Penelope teased him and he nodded and looked as Hotch came back. "Italian or Mexican?"

Meanwhile, Reid looked at his girlfriend as she took a sip from her wine glass and she put it down as she laughed a little. "What's up?"

"I can't believe someone so sexy as you would want me."

Lucy leant across the table, her blouse dropping slightly to give him a picture of her breasts. "You Spencer Reid are the most handsome man I've met, physically and mentally. I love that big ole brain of yours."

"What about Morgan?"

"What about him?" She asked as she picked a bread stick up and snapped it in half. "He's not you. There's no attraction." She then looked at him, her eyes docile. "Were you doubting me?"

"No, I just wonder."

"Do you not trust me?" She asked him and Reid began to panic.

"No, God no! That's not it! I love you, I trust you more than anyone. I'm only human Lu, I think these things sometimes. When I watch you, how beautiful you are, how perfect you are. High school rears its head. Girls like you dated jocks like Morgan. Not geeks like me."

"Well Penelope wasn't a popular and she got the jock, likewise you did. You, Spencer Reid are my perfect match mate." That was all she needed to say for Reid to be settled but she added more for short measure. "I love you."

Reid smiled brightly there. He had a family with Lucy now.

Hours later as the work day progressed, Penelope gathered a pile of files to hand to the team. As she walked the hallway she saw Reid laughing in the bullpen with Derek and Emily, she hoped this was a clean break, a repair of their friendship. Yet as she walked in Reid clammed up and then stood and went into the kitchenette. Again, away from Penelope.

"Hey gorgeous." Derek purred as he watched her walk in. "Ignore him."

"I'm done ignoring him." Penelope said and put the files down on Derek's desk and went to Reid. "Spence, sweetie, can we talk please?" She saw him tense and as she put her hand on his shoulder he shook it off. "Please, Reid..."

"You gonna lie to me?"

"Excuse me?" Penelope asked her hand shooting to her chest in shock.

Reid turned around. "You're a liar. Does Derek know that about you? That he's engaged to a liar?" He asked her in a low tone. "I thought out of everyone you would be the last one to lie to me Garcia. I thought you were the only one that had my back, that didn't paint a pretty picture, you gave it to me straight because you knew what I could handle. Because you knew me most."

"Reid... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not." He scoffed and looked at her intently. "You didn't tell us you self harmed."

"What's there to tell Reid? I did it, it was a mistake. It's in the past. End of." Penelope defended herself and the team watched the heated conversation. There was no need to jump in all guns blazing just yet.

"And what about how you used to draw men into your bed and then humiliate them at the school the next day? How about when you set up a prank on your grade's biggest geek? Or how when you were 16 sent out an email saying that Lucy had a STI?" He read Penelope's face but he didn't care for a moment.

"Reid..." Penelope tried.

"What about the poor girl you helped humiliate at prom?" Penelope was shocked at that one and if he let her speak then maybe just maybe she'd be able to justify herself. "That's not you Penelope and maybe you needed to lose your family to realise that being a bitch doesn't get you anywhere."

That floored Penelope some and she had to grip something to steady herself. "Wh- who- what did you just say?" She could feel the emotions building, her voice was slick with them, her eyes burning with them, her head pounding with them.

"I said maybe you needed to lose your family to stop being a bitch."

Penelope's head span then. "Who told you all of that?" She said, the words sticking in her throat as she tried to make sense of it all. Then she heard it. _Lucy_. Was all Reid said before he walked away. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. The bane of her life was exactly that once again.

Derek watched Reid leave entirely before going up to Penelope, it was as he touched her she broke and he quickly got her into the conference room and away from all vying attention. He listened to her speak in amongst the heavy sobs and his anger built. It seemed he and Reid needed to talk, seeing as they both had totally different stories and Penelope and Lucy evidently lived differently in the fallout years of these incidents.

After crying too much Penelope got back to work and the first thing she did was grabbed her cell. She dialled Lucy's number with a battle plan. Lucy picked up in her normal tone she used towards Penelope when they were alone. "Penelope... what do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Making more lies no doubt." Penelope told her down the phone. "I think we need to meet and have a little chat."

"About?"

"Spencer Reid." Was all Penelope told her and then dove right in. "Meet me at the ruby bar around the corner at five."

"Sure thing _Pen-nel-lo-pe_." She drew out Penelope's name as she said it and Penelope shut her phone up and looked at the time. By the time 5 rolled round Penelope had built herself up ready, Derek knew where she was going and he promised he'd go and find her at half five and she was happy with that settlement. So she left and as she walked towards the bar she saw Lucy pulling into the car park out the back of the bar and she went round to her.

"Oh you wanted this chat here no t in the bar?" Lucy asked Penelope and she could tell Penelope was peeved. "Reid told you what I told him has he?"

"How could you?" Penelope asked and she watched Lucy's face contort from cunning to scared, her eyes widened. "Lucy?" Penelope said seeing the immediate change in the woman.

"Penelope!" Was all she managed as Penelope was grabbed from behind, a cloth going straight to her mouth and then Lucy felt someone grab her. She couldn't even get another scream out. It just all went dark.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Four -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Argh! I was doubting where to take this story to be honest and then the birth of this idea happened!**

**Have faith!**

**Reivew?**


	5. Your Choice Not Mine

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: I know I was mean with kidnapping them but it gets some progress going...

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope woke up to the coldness of steel around her arms, a gag in her mouth and the noises of someone close crying. She tried to sit up the best she could and let her eyes adjust and she could see Lucy opposite her in a dank space and she began to panic then.

Elsewhere, Derek was going almost psycho at not knowing where Penelope was. He'd done as was planned. He'd gone at the time they had said and parked, directly next to Lucy's car and had entered the bar. Dylan, the barman hadn't seen either Penelope or Lucy and he'd gone out and grabbed his cell. Reid hadn't seen or heard from Lucy since lunch. Now Reid was worried. Soon the team were alerted and Derek looked around the car park, he then found Penelope's purse, Lucy's keys and a couple of damp cloths.

"They've been kidnapped." Was all he said as Hotch approached him and he tried his best to keep the hard man exterior on regardless. It was as the hours lapsed that he weakened. They had CCTV of the kidnapping but there was nothing about the men that gave away who they were.

Reid couldn't function. He knew what it felt like to be kidnapped; he'd been hurt most times while kidnapped and he was not prepared for Lucy to be hurt. And for what it was worth Penelope either. He was feeling guilty, she'd been taken and their last moments together was him yelling at her.

He felt his phone go off and he answered it. "Reid?"

"Ahh Dr. Reid... recognise my voice?" Reid didn't and he knew that was a mistake. "I was involved in a case not too long ago. You shot my brother. It was either him or a friend. Now I'm making you choose again." It didn't take a second moments thought. Reid put his phone on speaker and everyone gathered. "Will it be Lucy or Penelope? I'll leave you be. Directly on 24 hours I'll ring again with the next steps."

Derek knew he was an automatic defeat. He had to wait 5 more hours to hear Reid save Lucy. "Well that's made your decision easier." He said and left the room, hitting a wall on his way before his hands went to his head in frustration.

JJ followed Derek and she could see his point of view and angst clearly. "Derek..."

"Don't JJ." He said looking at her and knowing what was coming. "Don't tell me this hard for him. He has literally hated Pen for the last couple of weeks and now he has to choose between them. It's clear cut JJ; it's gonna be Lucy because Reid just doesn't care about Penelope anymore."

"He does..."

"You heard him earlier. He was nasty to her and now look where we are. It's his decisions that are going to do this. The love of his life for mine." Derek could feel himself breaking the next 5 hours were going to be hard. "I can't lose her JJ, I can't." It was then he broke and for once, outside of Penelope, Derek Morgan was letting someone else comfort him.

Reid didn't know what to do in the 5 hours that lead up to the phone call. Choosing Penelope would save a lot of heartbreak but saving Lucy saved him from his own heartbreak. Either way he was being selfish at choosing. They both meant something to him, even Penelope.

When the phone rang Derek stood furthest away from Reid, the team between them. "Hello..." Reid said nervously, his old ways creeping back in.

"Dr Reid, your first task. I've had them a day and I won't to know which ones more up for a fight." Everyone gasped there. "Will it be Penelope or will it be Lucy? You decide."

"I-I..."

"We can flip a coin Dr Reid. I really need your decision." Reid looked up and Derek shook his head praying at him not to do it. "Ah I fear this too long. Heads or tails Dr? That's gotta be a better choice."

"N-never." He stuttered down the phone. "You don't need them. Have me."

There was a chuckle. "It's not a big fight, that's later. For now who gets some bruises."

"Both." He said painfully. He knew he couldn't choose so he had to sacrifice them both.

"Nicely done. Good deflection of choice. Leave it 12 hours and I'll get back to you." The line went dead and Derek watched him.

"We need to get Lucy out."

"What about Penelope? Or are the lies you've been fed so much so you don't care anymore?" Reid stared Derek out but failed. "If Penelope ever mattered to you, you would've given her the opportunity to defend herself earlier instead of believing you conniving girlfriend!"

Reid shot out of his seat. "Maybe next time I'll just choose Penelope." He said it without thinking and before he knew it Derek had him by his throat against the nearest wall. Derek growled as Hotch and Rossi tried to pull him off, he was not letting that slide for no one.

"Penelope was the girl humiliated at her prom and by none other than Lucy. Penelope self harmed because of what Lucy did to her. Penelope was Lucy's favourite bullying toy. She befriended her to prank her and humiliate her. Think you're living with lil' Miss Perfect now?"

"D-D-Derek." Reid said as he pulled Derek's hand off his throat. "I love Lucy."

"Yeah and I love Penelope! You used to love Penelope too, she was like family, but for weeks now you've been mean to her. Ignored her. Like I said, if you ever loved her you'd know where your priorities were." Derek selfishly told him and left the room.

It wasn't until later when another text came through, Penelope and Lucy roughed up as the texts read. Derek's anger rolled over and he hit the table. Only an hour later the phone rang and Reid struck up the courage. "So Dr. Reid, who get's it worse now? Penelope or Lucy?"

"What are you going to do?"

"We're getting intense. Taking a step up." Rossi came back into the room, they had the general location, they needed to whittle it down, but even then Derek and Reid were still at loggerheads. They'd been home and back and Derek was more aggressive than ever.

Reid made the calculations; he knew that each call would get worse. So he thought the next bit was logical. "Penelope. I choose Penelope."

"Wise move." Was all he said and the line went dead.

"You are a dead man to me Reid." Derek said and hit the table. "Don't you think we all come into this! Don't you think that I matter in this anymore? Think this is just you that's gotta choose? We're a team Reid!"

"Next time's going to be worse."

"So you're going to make your girlfriend go for that are you? Let her have it harder?" Derek asked and he smacked Rossi's comfort to calm down away. "You actually think I'm going to watch you do that? I know you're not Reid, you're too much of a coward to do that."

"Morgan, I had to do what I had to do."

"What you had to do was choose your family." Derek said and stood up right, hands on his head and he paced. "Penelope's been there through everything and now this."

"She'll get through it Morgan. I know Penelope. It's only a beating. Statistics show that..."

"Fuck statistics Reid! She's pregnant! Even I know beatings and pregnancies don't go hand in hand! Bodies aren't equipped like that! " Derek yelled and smacked the table again. "I didn't even know until I got home, the doctor's even confirmed it! You knew me and her were building a life and I don't care if I'm being selfish, but I waited much too long to have her in my life how I've got her and she's going to be my wife and she's going to have my baby but hey, she's just getting a beat. It's nothing bad."

"I-I- I didn't know." Reid said as the dread built in him. "How was I supposed to know when I made the judgement call Morgan? How the hell was I meant to know?"

"Your priorities should've been with Penelope. She's the one that's looked out for you more than anyone." Derek said and left the room, he couldn't be in there to breakdown. Not now. Not with Reid completely frozen to the spot in now dead silence.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Five -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: So England's playing Germany in the World Cup is tomorrow afternoon and it's called for another pub session... I'm not complaining but it does mean early drinking which could (or will) result in no updates... **

**Hope this will do and I'll get back to you lot as soon as!**


	6. Jackpot

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: Okay so England lost... it's a laughing matter because I don't really like football but I watched it! BUT I got this done!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope didn't want to look at Lucy. She didn't want to look at anyone else but Derek. She'd had a stomach ache that was cascading into almost cramps for the past 10 minutes and she was panicking that she was losing the baby.

The pair of them weren't chained anymore, nor were they gagged and every attempt Lucy made to help Penelope all ended in vain. For once Penelope was not going to give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her weak.

"Penelope..." Lucy pleaded. "Please Penelope. I'm sorry for happened all those years ago. Please let me help you."

"I don't need your help." Penelope told her as she pushed herself up against the wall, gritting her teeth as she went. It was a lie and the tears streaming her face told her that. "Why did you have to turn him against me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Reid, why did you have to tell him all those things?" Penelope asked and looked at him. "If you loved him why the hell would you try to take me away from him?"

"I didn't."

"You did!" Penelope yelled and yelped as she felt the pain from the yell. "He told me so!" She continued. "I've never seen him like that and he's only started to be like it since you came on the scene. I know our past wasn't perfect but why the hell do you have to ruin this for me?"

"Because everything always worked out for you in the end Penelope. Perfect family, good grades, popular geek."

"Everything worked out for me?" She asked and the tears fell. "Everything didn't work out for me."

"Yes it did! You have a man that idolises you, a group of people that are like family and a good job."

"So do you!" Penelope told her as she wrapped her hands around her stomach. "Spencer Reid worships you Lucy, and you're lucky to have him."

"I know." Lucy looked down and she heard Penelope breathe in sharply. "Penelope." She said going near her panicking. "We're gonna get out of here and Derek's going to have you back."

"What did I ever do to you Lucy?"

"Made me jealous that's what Penelope." Lucy admitted feebly. "It stuck in my gut that you got it all. Eve now you've got it all and I wanted to end it." Penelope cried at that thought, that the woman she was stuck with wanted this. "I don't really want that. I just think I do. I'm sorry Penelope. Please don't hate me." Lucy began to sob.

"I've given you so many chances before. How the hell is this going to be different?"

"When we get out I'll prove it. I just want to be friends Penelope." Lucy could tell that Penelope didn't believe her. She'd broken all fundamental rulings of being friend's years ago and now she'd made it worse. "I need you to believe I love Spencer."

"How can I when you've spun him lies."

"I wanted him to myself." Lucy told her and the Penelope screamed in pain. "Penelope... what's a matter? What hurts?"

Penelope batted Lucy's hands away as she almost curled up in a ball. "I'm pregnant." Was all she muster before a wave of nausea swept over her and she began to see black dots obstructing her vision.

Hotch knew he couldn't stop either Reid or Derek from going with them to the location they had but he knew he couldn't stick them together. Rossi had taken Reid, who still sat in a state of shock while Derek went with Hotch and was still seething but the guilt was piling on. He knew Penelope wouldn't be happy with is behaviour, whatever Reid had done.

"You know we have this in the bag kid." Rossi said as he and JJ tried hard to make conversation with Reid. "We know who's behind it, we know where the calls were made and he couldn't have made the calls from anywhere but the location that the girls are in."

"Not the point." Reid said and just continued to stare. "Miscarriage is probably. Damage to the uterus is increased. Penelope could die as a result of this and it'll be my own stupid fought."

"It will not be your fault Spencer. You did what you thought was the right decision."

"Except even you don't believe that. If there was any pattern here it was that each new task would get harder and more deliberate. I took that into account, I calculated it up, I thought about before I chose."

"We believe you."

"No you don't. I know you all hate Lucy as much as Penelope but I wanted to believe Lucy because I'm so in love with her. Seems I was a fool and I hurt someone that was like family to me."

"Penelope will give you another chance." JJ soothed from the back seat but she knew Reid didn't buy it for a second. If this didn't end well, it wasn't going to be good at all.

As the journey drew closer to its point of call, Reid began to think about Lucy. If she'd lied about that what else in their relationship had she lied about? That worried him, he loved one woman so much and everything seemed to be falling down around him and with it his life with Penelope and even Derek was doing the same thing.

Rossi could sense the isolation Reid was beginning to spread out, he was retracting, reframing from thinking out loud and he knew Reid would be a liability. Unlike Derek, Reid handled personal problems a lot more distractingly.

"Reid, I think you need to stay here while we go in." Rossi said and looked up in the middle mirror as they drew to a halt as Reid looked up. "This won't do good, we'll call you in when we know."

"No I need to be in there with you to get them." Reid said. He knew he didn't know how the hell he was going to react once he was inside the building but until then he needed to do to what he was good at.

"Sure?" Reid merely nodded and everyone climbed out of the SUV and readied themselves to getting in and getting out as soon as. He watched Derek, he knew the man had control but inside was the complete opposite. He looked at each of his team mates. There was Hotch, he had a reason to be here. This time round, he had the opportunity to save family not lose them. Then there was Rossi, the man was stoic and he knew the job at hand this time round was more delicate. They all had more to lose here. JJ looked at the building as they briefed quickly, she was panicking, she always did when their team was involved and then was Emily, she was keeping it strong, her determination resonating from her.

The team, in their states as they were, gelled together perfect and articulately. They would win this and Reid looked at his watch shakily. They still had 6 hours until the next task, it was enough time and then the door of the derelict building opened and he knew immediately they were at the right place and he ran at the man.

The anger he'd had for the last couple of days came out in the most out of character way. Everyone watched momentarily before jumping to pull Reid off the man as Reid aggressively threw punches. Reid fought for what Lucy had done to him, for the doubt he was pained with, for Penelope, for Derek and for the team.

JJ was left with Reid once they finally got him off the man. Reid watched as Clinton James was pulled to his feet and handcuffed, he smirked at Reid even though he'd known he'd lost. JJ just pulled Reid around the back of one of the SUV's making it so only she saw what was happening.

The rest of the team searched the building and were left with one door, Derek closed his eyes and pleaded it was the door that lead him to both the women. However much he disliked Lucy he knew he would never wish a fatal end to her. That wasn't in him and as this seemed like the last door to hope he had to believe that she'd come out a better person.

Hotch lead them down the staircase, gun poised, torch helping to show them the way and he found a light switch. Turning it on they immediately found their jackpot.

Lucy sat scared as Penelope sat up clutching her sides.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Six -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **I'm too hot and bothered to muster much more than this right now lol This amazing weather isn't wonders at night!

I didn't want to draw out the kidnapping too much... So I wanted them found

Hope you enjoy!


	7. What To Do Now

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: It's been a couple of days... oops! =P

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Reid was in dilemma, but seeing as Penelope was most hurt he instinctively went to her. He sat down in front of her as Derek tended to her and he could feel the animosity dividing them and the guilt he was bearing just grew.

"Baby girl we need to get you out of here." He said as he ran a hand over her face and made her look up at him. "We're going to get you out okay?" He went to pick her up but she ended up screaming out with pain.

"Don't move me for the moment." She said as she put her head back and breathed deeply.

"Pen we need to get you out of here." Reid told her as he tried not to analyse her. "You need to get checked out." He paused. "You and the baby." He almost dreaded that sentence the most to say.

"Go to Lucy." Was all she said as she put her arm out for Derek to scoop her up, regardless of the pain she wanted away from the pair of them. Derek just did what she was asking and took her in his arms and carried her out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Penelope began to sob into his chest. "I think I'm losing the baby."

Derek's hearts broke the moment he heard her apology and that final sentence finished him off. "You don't know your losing the baby." He told her soothingly as she whimpered from the jolts of him walking over the debris that was around. "Shh, baby it's okay, we're nearly done and we'll get you settled."

Reid was crouched in front of Lucy and he really had no idea what to do with this. "I do love you." She said and sniffed as the tears fell. "I just wanted what she had." Reid felt his heart ache; he wanted to give a woman what Derek gave to Penelope. It was complete and unadulterated and perfect. He heard Lucy cry and just picked her up in his arms and carried her out. "Pick her over me any day." She told him as she buried her face into his chest to stop her tears.

He continued to walk wordlessly and when he made it out he saw Penelope in the back of the ambulance and he's heart ached at the sight of her again. It was his fault that she was like that; it was his fault that she crying and it was his fault he brought her biggest bully back into her life.

Getting Lucy into the other ambulance that was waiting and putting her down gently he slumped onto the seat while the EMT began to assess Lucy. He took one last look at the other ambulance and Derek looked away from Pen and at him, he gave Reid a small smile as the door were shut and the ambulance's engine started up.

Hours later Reid found himself watching Lucy sleep, he hadn't even noticed that Derek was stood at the door until he heard him cough. "Sorry didn't mean to make you jump." Derek said, he didn't bother to smile. "I just came to let you know that's Pen's okay."

Reid sat up then and smiled a little. "You didn't have to."

"However much I'm angry right now with you Reid, you still deserve to be kept in the loop."

"So the baby... it's okay?"

"They thought she was losing it because of the cramps she was getting, but apparently there's no bleeds, no problems at all. Seems it was all abdominal trauma." He looked at Lucy and sighed. "I never thought a girl would pull us apart." Derek said sadly and left the room, he went back to Penelope. He was still worried about her. She'd told him she wanted to leave. She didn't want to be around to watch Reid get hurt by Lucy because she still felt that Reid wouldn't care to listen. Not after him telling her all the stuff that Lucy had told him. Not knowing that he had chosen to pick sides.

Derek knew he'd easily take a transfer, anything to keep Penelope sound of mind, she needed to live happily, not with a constant reminder of what might be drug back up and used against her. He refused for her to stop living her life with that fear.

When he walked in he found her awake, sitting up, watching the monitor measuring the baby's heartbeat. He went around the side of her be, sat down and took her hand. "It's all going to be okay."

"Is it?" Penelope doubted a little bit. "I can't tell him to pick me. I can't make him pick me. Derek, he loves her that much is clear." Derek squeezed her hand and looked up at her. "I refuse to make him choose me."

"That's what I love about you. Even at a time like this you're still looking out for Reid, the boy who yelled at you only days earlier."

"It's too much energy to stay annoyed handsome. I survived, I can move on. With or without Reid and Lucy." She told him and he could tell from her looking down as she spoke Reid's name that she was lying. They were family after all. "I have you and our baby and that's all I need."

"Well I'm certainly not going anywhere baby." He said and put his arm around her gently and kissed her in the same manner. "I'm gonna stick by you all the way."

Penelope blinked a little. "I think I need some time away." She looked down again. "I might see if your mom doesn't mind me staying with her." Derek's heart sank a bit then. "It won't be forever, it'll be just until I know what to do."

Derek couldn't argue with her. "Whatever you need baby girl. I'm sticking with you one hundred percent."

"You can't take indefinite leave hot stuff. You know that's not going to bode well with the big guys and I don't expect you to."

"So what I'm supposed to stay here while you go off for however long alone, without me?" He said a little hurt. All his exhaustion and worry was over ruling his emotions right now. "I'm supposed to be okay with my fiancée doing that?"

"It's not forever."

Derek stood up. "It's without me though. Pen, I didn't realise your problem was me as well." Penelope went to speak but Derek got in first. "You get kidnapped and I find out you're 3 and a half months pregnant and I get you back and then you want to leave me for a break."

"It's not you..."

Derek laughed a little, tears making it quiver, anger boiling out of his control. Penelope knew he was tired and she knew she wasn't thinking on the right lines right now. She went to tell him she was sorry, that her head wasn't in the right place, that she needed some rest but he said it. "You know what Penelope, fuck off to Chicago. Show Lucy she won at pulling us apart. Give her that and I'll just wait for you to come home and we'll see if there's anything left between us to pick up when you do." He then stormed out of the room and Penelope began to sob, the tears coming faster and faster. She didn't even care that her heart rate on the monitor; or her baby's, got faster and more erratic.

When Lucy woke up she smiled as she saw Reid, she sat up and went to speak. "I want to take a break." Reid told her and she shut her opened mouth. "From us that is. I want to try and fix things with Penelope and if there's something between us afterwards then I'll consider giving us another go."

"Spencer... please, please don't do this." Lucy pleaded; she was losing it all now. "You owe it to me."

"Excuse me?"

"I got kidnapped because of you and you're now dumping me? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" Lucy screamed, the tears getting harder. "All I've ever done is love you Spencer and now this."

"If you ever loved me you wouldn't have made up lies." He said and left the room and the woman he did love feeling an even bigger fool than ever in his life.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Seven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I'm too mean! **

**As of tomorrow afternoon, or America's morning, you'll see little of me... but until then I might try and get some more posted... we'll see how it goes! =)**

**As for this, I hoped you liked **


	8. Ruining It All

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: It's been a couple of days... oops! =P

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

A nurse soon picked up on the distress of both Penelope and the baby and when she went into the room she immediately saw the reason behind it. Penelope was sobbing hard and she was all alone; the nurse went over and read the monitor before turning to Penelope.

"Miss Garcia, I need you to calm down. The stress on the baby isn't doing any good." Penelope looked up and saw the worry and the guilt took over her. "Come on you need to be laying back down, you need to rest up." Penelope just remained sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll give you a couple of minutes while I get something to help you sleep."

Penelope didn't realise someone had entered the room until they sat on the bed and she looked up. "Get out." Penelope told Lucy with a groan. "Get out of here Lucy; I don't want you near me."

"I'm not with Spencer anymore." She said solemnly.

"Yeah well, doesn't seem like I'm Derek either." She said and took the engagement ring and put it down on the bedside table leaving her hand to rest on it before just dropping it. "Please can you just live."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Lucy told Penelope and shifted uncomfortably. "You aren't the same girl I went to high school with and I can tell a lot has happened to you since I knew you and now I realise that you'd rather not live with the past."

"Little late for apologises." Penelope told her icily. "Can please just leave me alone. You've humiliated me, made me feel low and ruined another relationship of mine. I left to get away from people like you and God did I try to make it work but you had to get your little snide remarks in and dish the dirt. You haven't changed at all." Lucy stood up then and looked at Penelope.

"I'm truly sorry but until you're jealous of someone you won't understand my actions and Derek loves you, he'll come back." She then left and Penelope laid down, turned on her side and let the tears slip from her eyes.

Derek made it outside and what had just happened hit him hard. He put his hands on his head and realised that what he'd just said had come out like a break up. He'd told Penelope to go, get the rest she needed and if he still loved her when she got back then they'd discuss getting back together. The thing was he hadn't meant it like that. He hadn't meant to be so mean to her, not now, not ever.

"Derek..." He heard Emily call out and she ran towards him and he turned and let his vulnerable side show. Only with Penelope or Emily did he show his weak side, everyone else only got to bare witness to Derek Morgan the hard man. "What's a matter? Is it the baby?" She asked and that last question made the tears fall. It wasn't just Penelope he was breaking, it was his future family.

"No... no, the baby's fine. I think I've messed everything up." Derek said and proceeded to tell Emily what had happened with Penelope back in the room. "I just left her alone, she said she didn't want leaving alone and what have I done? Lucy's done this, she's ruining us all."

"Look come up with me, I'll go and talk to Penelope. You wait outside, I'm sure it's all going to be okay." Emily told him and they went in and upstairs. They both saw Penelope on her side in the big white room, they heard the monitors and Derek was the only one of the pair of them to see the ring on table and he faltered more. "It will be fine Morgan." She whispered to him, told him to wait and then she went into the room. She went around the bed and saw Penelope staring at the jumping lines, still crying and she sat gently down. "Hey PG."

"Hey EP." Penelope replied and didn't try to smile at her at all. "I've messed up big time Em. I've screwed up so badly."

"Hey, I bet you haven't."

"Derek's pissed at me and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do. I don't even think there's an us anymore." She told Emily sadly and wiped her face. "I love him so much it hurts, but Lucy's done it all again. She took Reid away from me and now Derek's left me."

"He hasn't left you Pen. He knows you love him."

"I can't stay here while she's here. I need some time away to get my head on straight. I don't think I'd survive this, this time if I stick around and try to fight it. However much I love Derek I won't kill his chances of getting promotions in the future. He's worked hard for them."

"You're more important to him than a job Penelope." Emily soothed and took Penelope's hand in hers. "He's burnt through so many emotions since you were taken Penelope. He's gonna be more alpha male with you than ever, at least for a little bit." She tried to joke to lighten the air around them. "Don't push him away."

"I'm not, really I'm not. I just don't know how long this is going to take me to get over. Lucy said she's done it because she was jealous. Why would anyone be jealous of me?"

"Because you have a family that love you and a man that adores you." Emily told her and Penelope began to cry harder. "Come on you, this isn't good."

"I want him so bad Em but I've ruined it all. I can't even begin to contemplate bringing this baby up with me in one and him in another. I can't survive with him Em but he thinks I can. I can't."

"Hey come on now, that isn't going to happen."

"It will if I go away. I'm stuck and I don't know what the hell to do about it all."

Emily just leant in more, a hand on Penelope's shoulder. "Tomorrow's a better day. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. Everything happens for a reason. Those sayings don't just mean nothing to you Penelope, they helped you build up on things that went wrong. You and Derek are going to be fine, Reid is going to be fine, life is going to be good."

"You seem confident." Penelope sniffed quietly. "I can't even run after him because of all of this. I can't even fight for him because he isn't coming back." The tears that had halted just a minute ago were now back in full force, a wild torrent flowing down her cheeks.

Derek continued to watch his baby girl battle with her fears and emotions alone. He watched as she began the descent again and he just couldn't handle it anymore. Instead of running and letting his fear of losing her, or his anger over the whole situation they were in, he let his love rule. He just went over to the bed, climbed on and wrapped his arms around and her and allowed to fully comprehend that it was him. She then turned a little and he allowed her to sob into his chest until she was calmed and in a sleep and both the heart monitors were now going at a steady rhythm.

He looked up and Emily and smiled a little. "Thank you." He told her and she got up and left the pair alone. Things were going to be okay.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eight -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: Right, Emzypemzy knew I could get this done... so I did... there'll be no updates tomorrow, at all, lapping up the summer and a music festival so this is where updates begin to thin and disappear a little bit...**

**Enjoy for now! **


	9. Building Plans

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

A/N: I'm back! Hiatus over! What a brilliant 5 days it's been too!

Saw someone on stage at a festival with an 'I love JJ' t-shirt! It's relevance could be for multiple things but let's go with Criminal Minds eh?

Hope you like the chapter!

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Nine-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Having been given time off for the personal stress he'd been under, Penelope and Derek had both taken a flight as quickly as they could and left Virginia behind. Penelope was on strict bed rest to recuperate and Derek was making it up to Penelope. The thing that he saw Penelope do more and more was try and change subjects whenever Reid or Lucy were mentioned. He knew it needed to change.

"Pen?" Sarah asked as she went into Derek's old room. She'd lied and said she was just taking a drink to Penelope but in actual fact she wanted to talk to her. Penelope turned and sat up a little as Sarah made her way in, shutting the door completely behind her. "Can we talk?"

"Sure thing." Penelope said and Sarah sat down on the bed, she handed the drink over and Penelope took it. "Thanks."

"How you doing? You've been up here a while. We were thinking that maybe you might want to come down stairs and rest a little down there."

"I won't be much fun to be around." It was then Penelope began to cry and she put her eyes to the ceiling in frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'll name your problem." Sarah said and Penelope tried to stop her crying. "Reid-Lucy situation." Penelope shook her head and gave up trying to stop the mini torrent. "You know it's unsettled business Pen."

"There's nothing to settle. I'm here, they're there and..."

"And you're running." Sarah told her and Penelope looked at her with a stern look. "You know you need to tell Lucy how it's been, how it was and how it's gonna be from here on out and you know you need to tell Reid how it is with him and let him tell you what you know you'd do if it was you and Derek."

"Sarah..." Penelope tried to cut in but it didn't work.

"No, you listen to me." She could tell this woman was on a roll and she wasn't going to cut it up now. She put the drink down and grabbed a pillow readying for this. "You love Derek yes?" Penelope merely nodded, not a word spoken. "You'd do anything for Derek?" Another nod. "Never felt happier with Derek?" Another nod. "You'd do anything to stay with Derek?" Penelope just nodded again. "Want to see Derek in the best possible light ever?" Penelope just nodded and clutched the pillow harder. "So you know you'd believe Derek above eeeveryone around you?" Sarah said and Penelope's eyes widened a little.

"Oh God." Penelope said muffling her dread with the pillow. "It's all my fault."

"No!" Sarah said then panicked, that wasn't what she'd meant at all. "Penelope I'm not making this your fault; what I'm trying to do is show you that when you love someone so badly you'll do anything in your power to keep them happy. For you and Derek that's just by being yourselves but obviously Reid and Lucy found it hard to just do that. It might be something that happened when they first started dating, it could even be an insecurity they hold but whatever you think it is not your fault."

"I haven't been nice."

"From what I heard, Reid wasn't nice to you so I wouldn't worry. I just think you should be at home, not here hiding from it all."

"Sarah I can't cope with it right now." Penelope told her and Sarah just moved to lay next to her.

"You married Derek on the low key the other day, you're ready to go home and face whatever music's lying in wait to play out. You have a husband that's willing to stick by you through it all. One sure move it's not going well he'll pull you out. He'd do it before he finally got you as his wife and he'll continue to show you. It's gonna be a lifelong job for Derek Morgan."

"I can't just forgive and forget about what Lucy's done to us all though. With or without Derek."

"You can." Sarah batted back and looked up. Penelope slid down and laid next to her. "You forgive for sure, but forgetting won't happen for a while but it's the forgiving part that makes life easier and I know you Penelope. I know you well."

"I need to get to grips and get our family back together again." Penelope finally told her, when Sarah looked at Penelope she saw her just staring away. "I need to bite the bullet and tell Lucy everything. Including what I refuse to tell her lately. I then need to talk to Reid."

"It's a beginning but you know mom's not gonna let you leave until you're in less pain."

"I've been here nearly a week now."

"Yeah and? She's got her daughter around, she's gonna keep her for as long as possible." Sarah said and got up.

"I'll go back with Derek on Saturday." Penelope decided after she weighed everything going on in her head up and sat back up and got up gingerly.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Sarah said as she went and helped Penelope up. "Let someone help you."

"I'm coming downstairs and talking to my husband." Penelope said and Sarah refused to allow her to do it on her own. The pair just went downstairs and Penelope was on the couch before she could breathe a word of how she was feeling. Derek didn't take long to find his newly wedded wife on the couch and it took him even less time to get next to her. That's when the plans began to build themselves.

The moment Penelope was in hers and Derek's house she made an immediate phone call. She arranged a place and time with Lucy but this time Derek was gonna be around. Call it being careful or paranoia he wanted to make sure what had happened wasn't going to repeat itself on them again. He stuck out of the way allowed Penelope a chance here, gave her the space she needed to take a hold of her life.

"Come to rub it in?" Lucy asked as she stirred the olive around in her Martini. "Derek taking you back and all that is."

"No I'm not. I'm here to give you the information you've been after all the time we've known you've been going out with Spencer."

"Right..." Lucy said somewhat disbelievingly. "I suppose I better let you get it out with so I can get back to leaving this town." Penelope looked at Lucy as she said. Never had she thought she'd see that much sadness on this woman. Never did she think she would have had a hand in dealing the cards to destroying someone's life but then she thought about who had suffered throughout it all and it wasn't an equal party in it all. They'd all lost but they'd all gain in the end.

Penelope drew in a breath. "I guess I better answer your question about me and Derek first." She began, she knew this was going to be a long chat.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Nine -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: More soon! Thought I'd put the chats in the next chapter, but hope you liked this! =) **


	10. You Learn

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing!

_**A/N:**_ Woops! Was meant to post this yesterday but I got taken out for celebratory drinks because BOOYA three of us have passed our first year at Uni! So yeah I forgot this needed to go up! =P

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Ten-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Lucy stirred her drink, she hadn't even clocked that Derek was around; she was consumed with her thoughts and Penelope. "What sob story you gonna feed me?"

"None, I'm giving you the truth." Penelope said as she picked her drink up and took a drink. "First I want to know how you're doing Lucy. I wasn't the only one that was taken."

"You came out worse though." Lucy mumbled. "I'm doing just fine."

"And for one second there I can't even believe you." Penelope told her back and relaxed back into her side of the dimly lit booth they were in.

"You're not here to talk about me and how I'm doing Penelope so get it over with. What the hell brought you such a decent guy? One that you feel you don't have to deceive or paint a pretty picture too."

"I got shot." Penelope told her point blank and without a single hesitation. "Jason Clark _Battle._ Alias James Colby Baylor. Took me on a date, shot me on my apartment steps the same night." Penelope flashed her eyes up to Lucy's as she just stared at her. She'd never had to tell this story really but now she felt ready to. "That's what happened to me and Derek. That was the point of no return for us. He couldn't live without me; I couldn't survive any longer without him. Years of flirting and being each other's pillar of support finally paid off."

"You were shot?" Lucy asked completely shock.

Penelope nodded. "Right in the chest. I was lucky, I shouldn't have survived and I nearly didn't. That's why this is all too much right now. That one piece of metal made me realise what the team are to me. They're my family and I don't take kindly to anyone coming in and trying to break us up. Whether or not one of them is in love with said person."

"I'm that said person." Lucy pointed out and Penelope nodded slightly.

"You need to realise that Reid has gone through so much shit in his life that even he has a breaking point and he found it. Both of us, not one or the other, had been taken that day. It might have taken me a lot of talks and sleepless night to realise that, but that boy was lost when they came into save us the other day. Did he pick the woman he loved or the woman that provided him with a family? How is that fair to make him pick?" Penelope was going right off her path she wanted to but she was going with what was natural. "He loves you Lucy, without the lies and backstabbing. You should've just let it all go, high school was so 16 years ago, we're 34 year old women now. That behaviour should be behind us."

Lucy looked down at her drink, disinterested in it now. "You got the good guys Penelope. Even with Derek."

"And you don't think you do with Reid?" Penelope asked exasperated. "The boys been besotted with you. I loved the woman that had him confident and happy. I loved the woman that released in Spencer what we've been waiting to see. Reid deserved someone like that to love him but you came along and felt you needed to come and tear us apart. I don't get it."

"I'm the jealous type Penelope. I've always been jealous of you. The perfect family, the perfect grades, the perfect future, the perfect happiness. I didn't understand why you got it all and I had the most dysfunctional family." She heard Penelope laughed and she looked up. "What?"

"I was the out of place geek Lucy or had you not noticed that? You made me your friend, got me all content with your gang and then threw it in my face but I kept coming back. I was your fool."

"You still had the perfect life. I was jealous of it all Penelope can you not get that?"

"Lucy I had 4 stepbrother's that avoided me, ignored me in school, that didn't care much for me. Not long after graduation my parents died, I lost my brother's with my parents just not in the same way. I haven't spoken to them in 16 years. I ended up going on the run and got myself arrested for doing stuff I shouldn't have and ended up in a job that was far away from what I even had in store for myself. Dropping out of college and losing my parents was not my intention. So tell me how I lived the good life."

"You got Derek and the others."

"But I wasn't meant to. They came with the job and I sing God's praises that I had them come into my life because I can't live without them at all and Reid being like he is with me is actually killing me more than anyone truly realises."

"Then makes amends."

"If you make me a promise." Lucy looked up at her, intent to know what she was going on about. "You promise to be Lucy, not the high school bully or bitch, but Lucy the mature adult that loves her man." Lucy nodded her head at that idea. "One foot out of line and I will make him choose Lucy because that boy deserves so much better than anyone realises. He's been through too much to be messed with and I will make sure nothing bad happens."

"Even after what he did, what he said."

"Forgiving is so much easier than you'll ever know Lucy. I can forgive because that's a part of me. I love Reid like the little brother I never got and I will make sure I have him back and not feeling like an outcast."

"I don't deserve you Penelope Garcia." Lucy said a little louder, more settled than she was.

"It's Morgan now." Penelope said and finished her job. "Me and Derek tied the knot in Chicago the other day. I felt I could never ever forgive you for what you did. For how you made my life hell again but life's thrown me a lot of shit and I know that people like you as easily stepped over Lucy. You need to prove to me you're genuine and then I'll let you in completely but for now I think that's enough said." Penelope grabbed her bag and slid out of the booth gingerly. "I'll see you around. I'll drop you a text when I've spoken to Reid." Lucy then watched Derek appear and the pair walked out together. Lucy knew then she'd have to buck up her idea's.

Derek took Penelope to Reid's after that, it wasn't late but they knew he was home. Derek waited in the car, he'd go up in 10 minutes but he knew Penelope needed to sort this out at her rate not what everyone else thought she needed to.

Reid went the door nonchalantly and opened it with intent to tell whoever it was he wasn't interested and to leave. "I'm not..." He stopped mid sentence as he saw Penelope in the half light outside. "Penelope?"

"Hey sweetie, gonna let me in?" He just moved when she added a smile and let her in. He made her sit down and then he looked over her features, still cut and grazed from what had happened but healing.

"Erm..."

"We need to talk Reid." Penelope said and grabbed a pillow to hug around her sore ribs. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for anything that's happened." She told him truthfully and she could see the disbelief in his face. "You hurt me that day I'll admit it, but I know that if I was in that position, I'd probably believe Derek over anyone. I trust him that much not to lie to me and I guess you're like it with Lucy..."

"Was like it." Reid responded nonchalantly and ran his hands over his head and leant forward. "I know nearly everything there is to know about everything but when it comes to love, I'm completely blind." Penelope tilted her head at that and her heart broke to hear his sadness. "I never thought she'd lie to me like that, I never anticipated her to get to me like that. It's when that happens you know why Unsubs flip, what changes them, stuff in their lives are so detrimental to them. Lucy was detrimental to me, she was almost precious and I loved her too much."

"Never too much kiddo." Penelope told him and leant forward and took his hand. "Love makes everyone blind. No one ever knows it, they learn it. Like we learnt to love one another as a family. When you find your one, you lose sight of everything else to strive to make the one most important thing in your life work."

"But I lost you."

"I'm here aren't I sweetie?" Penelope asked and Reid looked up into her smiling face. "I'm fine, you're fine, everything's going to be fine."

"It took you being kidnapped and nearly losing your baby to realise that though."

"But we got here in the end." Penelope added honestly and forcefully. "I know you might not see it but I do. Lucy loves you kid, well and truly loves you. I spoke with her earlier; I've got your back whatever. She's a jealous type, but now I think she gets it that just because me and Derek are happy and everything's perfect doesn't mean that she can't have the same. Her problem with me results back to High School but I do think she gets it now sweets."

Reid smiled a little but it dropped and faltered. "How did I deserve you?"

"Everyone deserves a guardian honey. Yours came in the form of me." She teased him and he smiled more. "It's gonna take some time to get everything back to how it was but I'm willing if you are?"

"Thank you Garcia." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "I need you above everyone else."

"That's because even you genius need a kick up that royal bum of yours." Penelope told him and settled back and she watched Reid relax at last and look at peace. "Give it a couple of seconds and my hubby will be a knocking." Reid cocked an eyebrow at her and Penelope grinned. "Got hitched last week sweetie, and I want you two to kiss and make up."

"Hypothetically speaking right?"

"Right." Penelope responded and the doorbell went. "Now go let my fine man in." She watched Reid get up and go to the door. She had a good feeling.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Ten -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I've so lost momentum with this story! Not sure it's gonna be going for much longer guys!**


	11. The Heart Wants

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eleven-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope sat in the bar a week later having finally gotten Lucy to agree to meeting up with her. Derek and Reid were around, finally back on track. They watched the two women from afar and although things were awkward between them Derek owed it to Pen to have their family back on track for when their baby was born.

"You gonna take her back?" Derek said as he sat back into his seat and his wedding ring hit the beer as he brought it to his lips to take a sip.

Reid looked down at his drink and shrugged. "For once I have no idea Morgan."

"Well..." Derek said as he put the drink back down and leant in. "The way I see it. You let the one woman you've ever truly loved slip away or you go over there and kiss her and give her the second chance you know you want to give her."

"Life's so much easier for you."

Derek chuckled slightly. "Hardly. The amount of times I've nearly lost Pen from my life is one too many if you ask me. I almost lost her those weeks ago and with it my future family. That's not easier to comprehend kid."

"You got it simpler. I mean you and Penelope were one the moment you met."

"And you and Lucy weren't?" Derek asked Reid with a raised an eyebrow, it was as Reid looked at him he smiled. "So you see genius, Pen's got your back on this. She isn't gonna let you or Lucy walk all over everyone now and in all honesty I don't think you'll do it now."

"I don't want to lose Pen again. I mean she's the one woman that's understood me daily and I theoretically threw it in her face."

"Forgive and forget." Derek said and smirked and gave Reid a slight head nod. "So you see, Pen's not gonna stand for any crap and with pregnancy hormones starting to run rapid I don't think you'd stand a chance." He teased Reid and he saw him relax and begin to act more normal and less stiffly. "Nice to know you agree."

They watched Penelope throw her hands up in the air before Lucy stormed out, not even stopping to look at Reid. Penelope put her head in hands, she didn't want to have to tell Reid that the woman he loved, and the woman that loved him, didn't believe they could work any longer. She saw the shadow's shift on the table and looked up at Derek and Reid as they sat down.

"She's gone right?" Reid asked quietly.

"Sorry Sweetie, I tried so hard."

"It's okay Penelope." Reid told her and ever Derek didn't miss the quiet tone and the way his eyes dropped down. Even Penelope didn't miss his body language appear defeated.

"Now honey, look up and listen to mamma." Reid did as he was told and looked up at Penelope and into her eyes. "Her flight's leaving in an hour and a half. Now you can_ either_ sit here and wallow or you can go after your girl?"

"Penelope..."

"It's simple. Here or there?"

"I don't wanna lose you for you."

"One lie from your mouth and Garcie's gonna slap you so hard around your gorgeous head you'll know you sinned." Penelope said with a sweet smile.

"Let's go then." Reid said with a slight amusement in his tone.

"I'll drive." Derek said as they climbed out of the booth and let Reid go in front. "Oh and Baby Girl, next no use of your maiden name. You're a Morgan now."

"Ah but once a Garcia, always a Garcia." Penelope told him and took his hand as they went into the fresh air and headed for the car. "If I start being called Morgan at work it's only gonna be confusing."

"That is true." Derek agreed and conversation rolled out like Reid's love life wasn't on the line. They knew there was no point in focusing on what was going to roll out, but rather detract the topic away from it and it seemed to work.

Penelope hacked the airport as they drove, she then handed over the details to Reid and when they made it to the airport Reid ran from the car while Derek and Penelope held back to park. They walked in and just in time.

"Lucy." Reid said as he approached Lucy's defeated form and she turned to him, a small smile graced her face.

"Spence, why are you here?"

"You can't go." He told her and she went to argue. "I can't lose you." He added on and her parted lips stilled before closing. "Do you know the amount of airborne accidents happen a year?"

"It depends how you look at it. Failure to the model and build; engine cutting out; wings not working appropriately; misinformation from the tower; weather; people..." She finished for him and he just stared at her. She'd learnt that off him. "Anything could happen Spencer. I've gotta leave."

"But you don't. You're home's with me."

"No it isn't." She said and he closed the gap between them, more and more people watching, Penelope and Derek looking from just behind them. "This isn't what you want in life. I'm not what you want."

"_**Flight's now boarding for Kentucky."**_ The airport speakers sounded and Penelope and Lucy exchanged glances before Lucy looked at Reid.

"That's me." Lucy told him and put her bags down on the ground and went and kissed Reid like it was the last kiss she could ever give someone. Pulling away, her lipstick making their lips stick together longer than usual as she pulled away slowly. "I'll always love you, but I'm not the one for you." She then picked her bags up and began to walk away towards her terminal gate.

"Lucy please don't leave me." She continued to walk and Reid felt like a desperate man, he began to run behind her. "I can't live without you anymore. Realistically a person doesn't need another person to survive so beneficially, it should be futile, but it isn't. I need you to survive Lucy." He made her turn around to face him then. "Leave and you'll never know if we can make it."

"I lied Spencer. I was horrible and nasty and jealous."

"And how can I give you a second chance if you flee the state?" To make sure she realised he stepped forward and made her dropped her bags and wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her passionately in front of everyone.

The clapping behind and Penelope rested her head on Derek's chest as they watched it all roll out and then Derek spun her and began to kiss her. Lapping up living in the moment for a bit. Soon random partners began to kiss as they'd just watched the run of events.

"I love you Lucy Davies." Reid told her as they drew apart, they were close enough that their breaths mingled and their eyes held the intensity upright. "Please you cannot leave."

"I don't want to leave." Was all she said and he kissed her again. Derek allowed Penelope to go back to watching and wrapped his arms around his wife. The sight in front of them was a good one for once.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Eleven -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: I'm trying with this guys! Promise! =) Hope you liked! **


	12. Moving On

Disclaimer you meanie! I don't own a thing

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Twelve-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Lucy looked down, then up at Penelope. She then repeated the process and then the pair began to laugh hysterically at one another. Penelope's waters had just broke in the middle of the supermarket and now they just stood there unmoving.

"Do we wait for the pair of them to get here or do we go finding them?" Lucy asked as helped Penelope step out of the mess on the floor.

"I don't think moving me a lot is gonna do any good." Penelope said as she began to kneed her stomach with her hands, she could feel cramps, but nothing that was a cause for alarm. "I'm over 3 weeks early. The baby's too early." Penelope said aloud, the hysteria and panic now escalating. "It's too early Lucy."

"The baby's going to be fine. You know it's fully formed so what's to worry about?"

"It's too early that's what!" Penelope said she sat against one of the walls and contraction began to usher its way in. Lucy rubbed her back in circles, comforting her as she looked around for either Derek or Reid. "Oh God." Penelope said just as the pain exploded and was gone again.

"You do know if you're waters break in a supermarket by law they have to give you free nappies for a year?"

"That's a lie."

"Na uh Pen. Whole honest truth. Spence told me it." Penelope laughed then. "As embarrassing as this is right now, it'll be worth it."

"Pen!" Derek said as he came towards them, he saw his wife standing tiredly against the wall and his panic manifested. "What the hell happened?"

"My water's broke and I really need to get some drugs or there is gonna be hell to pay." She joked as she stood up right with his help.

"Is everything okay here?" They were stopped by a shop assistant as they walked towards the exit and Reid went to find someone to clear up the mess. "I saw a disturbance."

"Yeah my wife's gone into labour so I very much like to get her out of here and to a hospital."

"We'll call an ambulance for you." He got his radio out and radioed someone and got an immediate affirmative. "It's on its way." He said calmly. "We'll take you somewhere comfortable to wait."

"I can't wait." Penelope groaned as her legs felt weaker as another contraction attacked her and she bent forward with the pain, Derek reacted just as he was taught to and responded to all her needs there and then. "This baby isn't going to wait."

"Ma'am I understand, but it's safer for an ambulance."

"Look buddy, she can't wait, so I'm taking her myself." Derek said as Reid now joined them and they all went for the door.

"Put Penelope Morgan down for a year's supply of nappies too." Lucy told the man as she held back, she heard Penelope let out of pained laugh at her statement and she then ran after the three as they began leaving. As she made it to the door way, she saw Penelope bend over again, but this time the moan was more painful. "C'mon Pen you need to get going."

"I'm bleeding." Penelope gasped as she saw the red soaking into her trouser bottoms. "Derek..." Was all she got time to get out as Derek scooped her up and went for the door, just in time to see the ambulance turn up. Derek took her to them, if they weren't there, he would've driven but as luck would have it, they'd turned up at the right time. Lucy grabbed Reid's hand as Penelope was quickly taken and they were told to follow by Derek.

"She's going to be okay right?" Lucy asked scared as Reid pulled her to the car. "She's not gonna lose the baby."

"Everything's gonna be okay, sometimes there are bleeds but that's okay..."

"It's not usual though." Lucy interrupted him and stopped him and made him look at her. "How do we tell them we're expecting if something happens?"

Reid naturally put his hands to her face. "Statistically over 70% of woman experience minor bleeding during labour. It's perfectly normal. We're gonna be able to share the news with them as soon as, you'll see."

Derek walked down the corridors a hours later. Penelope just given birth and he was ushered out as the chaos erupted. He saw everyone was now around in the waiting room and he didn't know if he was to be overjoyed or scared shitless.

"Derek!" Lucy and JJ said as they jumped up from their seats and proceeded to approach him.

"What's happened?" Lucy asked sharply.

"Has she given birth?" JJ asked worriedly as she looked at his expression.

"She gave me a little boy." Derek said with a feeble smile. "The monitors started to go weird as soon as she delivered him and I was made to leave. I- I don't know what's happening." Derek then saw his mom come into view from the crowd and he realised he only wanted her arms around him. As soon as he was in her arms she felt him shudder from tears of fear and she just held onto him tighter and fiercer.

"She's going to be okay Derek. Penelope's stubborn and do you really think she's gonna let you raise her little boy on your own? She's gonna want to keep him in line as much as she needs to you."

"I can't save her from this."

"It happens Derek." Was all she could tell him because in reality, things like this did happen. "You just need to stay strong."

He pulled away and stood up straight. "I can't do it alone." He told them and then he heard his name, he turned to see Penelope's main midwife there.

"Derek, I think you need to come and see your wife and son." She said with a positive smile.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked shakily.

"Yes, she's okay. There was some tearing that made the bleed worsen but the other bleed was controlled."

"But she fainted."

"Blood loss will do that, but the doctor sorted it and she was given the drugs in time to help it out. She's a little weak, but she's enjoying a cuddle right now so maybe you should too?" She told him sweetly and before she could offer to go with him, Derek was off down the corridor and in through the open door. He froze then. Penelope was laying a little upright with their newborn son in her arms. She looked weak and tiny in the bed but she looked absolutely perfect as she cradled their child.

Penelope looked up and smiled brightly and in that smile he forgot about all the wireless and tubes and went over and kissed her. She was still hot and sweaty from the effects of labour but she look ever more radiant and even more superhuman for it. "Don't you dare scare me like that again Baby Girl." He told her and kissed her forehead, tasting the perspiration as he went.

"Sorry Handsome." She replied to him and he pulled away. "I like to keep you on your toes." She teased him tiredly.

Derek laughed and pulled back enough to see his son squirm a little in his wife's arms. "He's perfect."

"He certainly is. 10 toes, 10 fingers, a button nose and big brown eyes." She looked up from the baby and at Derek. "He needs a name." Derek looked perplexed then. "Take him daddy; see which ones sound perfect when you hold him." Derek gently lifted his on for the first time. "You're a natural that's for sure." She commented as he cradled the little boys head and kept him well supported.

"So are you Baby." He told her back and his smile grew. "Hey little man, I'm your daddy." He cooed at his son and he never thought he'd feel prouder than he did right at that moment in his life. "Let's try some of the names out shall we Baby Girl?"

"Looking at him, he really isn't a George hot stuff." Penelope said as she pushed herself up a little before settling. "Or a Thomas."

"I know one I like." Penelope kept her eyes focused and he smiled. "Caleb."

"Caleb Morgan?" Penelope mused with the name for a moment. "I like it. I like it a lot." Penelope said and Derek gave her back the baby.

"Perfect name." He said as Penelope spoke their child's name to him and then he could feel his emotions getting the better of him. "There's a lot of family waiting on you to show them you're okay and then you two need to rest."

"Sounds good." Penelope said and smiled at him lazily, he could see how exhausted she was, but he wanted to parade her first, he wanted to show his pride and joy before the rest of their lives began in perfection. "Bring erm on." Penelope said and before she knew it Derek was gone and back.

"I did warn you." He said as he walked around the side of the bed and took a seat and everyone came pouring in. They all looked at the baby and at Penelope and they saw she was tiring but it didn't stop the smiles growing and the love expanding. "Guys, meet our son Caleb."

There was multiple rounds of congratulations and hugs, with both Pen and Caleb, and then the gang began to disperse. Leaving Fran, Lucy and Reid.

"Pen he's adorable." Lucy said as she sat on the edge of the bed having her first cuddle. Derek and Reid stood watching on with Fran. "But don't do that again, you had us all on tenterhooks." She berated and Penelope could see the tears in her eyes. "None of us can lose you."

It was over the last couple of months since the kidnapping and relationship problems a lot had changed and developed. Penelope and Lucy's friendship had been touch and go for a bit, but as the pregnancy went on, and Lucy proved her worth, the relationship began to blossom and strengthen. Soon they were inseparable and Lucy no longer saw Penelope as a threat, because now Lucy realised she had a man in Reid that loved her like Penelope had Derek.

"Stop telling me off and realise I'm still around."

"I can see that." He then looked down and shook her finger a little as Caleb wrapped his little hand around it tighter. "And this guy shows it. You're just like your mommy too look at it." She cooed cutely and Reid came over.

"I think he looks a lot like Derek." Reid commented his fair share. "I mean genetically..."

"Sweetheart, he looks like them both." Lucy stopped him and looked at Penelope as she yawned. "We better go. You two need your rest." She observed and kissed the little boy and passed him to Derek's waiting arms.

"Lucy..." Reid started, prompting her with his eyes.

"No it's their day, it can wait." Lucy hesitated.

"What can wait?" Penelope said as she moved forward to pull a pillow down behind her more. She looked up as her and Derek shared the same look before setting their glazes to Reid and Lucy, Fran could sense something but stood silently watching. "Well..."

"Think Caleb will want a friend in about 5 and half months?" Lucy asked timidly and she wrung her hands. Penelope thought it was so unnecessary to be nervous as her smile grew.

"If I wasn't so sore, I would jump up and squeeze you with excitement!" Penelope exclaimed and Derek laughed as he put Caleb into the cot next to Pen's bed. "That's amazing news!" Lucy then went to Penelope and received a fierce hug.

Reid watched as Lucy got one more goodbye in and Derek tended to Penelope. He realised that through it all they had an amazing, closer bond and even if a lot of happenings had occurred as a direct result of Lucy joining the team, he knew it was worth it.

Derek had the girl of his dreams and the family he longed for. Reid had the girl of his dreams and a family on the way. Life didn't get better than that.

"C'mon on Lu, I want you home and resting." He said as he placed a hand on her back as she stood bent over the cot. "Let's let this mother and baby rest up and we can come back tomorrow."

"We so are." Lucy said forcefully and Penelope and Derek laughed a little.

"You do realise this attention will be on you soon?" Penelope asked as she settled down and soon she was left with her mother in law, her husband and her baby. She then thought to how different yet similar Derek and Reid were when it came to their women and she had to smirk. "Reid's gonna be crapping it when he's time comes."

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Chapter Twelve -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: That's the end guys! **

**My muse was trying to bite it but it wasn't for the happening I'm afraid! =(**

**But it's done and I hope you liked it! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!**


End file.
